Diet Brrrrr
Not to be confused with Riot Brrrrr. Diet Brrrrr is the second level of the hidden Crystal Island, and the forty-second level overall in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos. It can only be accessed for those that have collected all eight Jigsaw Pieces. There are no Gobbos or Coloured Crystals in this level as with all levels on this Island. The only objective is to reach the end of the stage and move to the next level. Walkthrough Walk to the edge of the Icy Water. Wait for the Devil Dantini to start firing at you. As soon as he fires, jump to the intermittent platform (back off and reapproach if he only fires when the platform is there), and keep jumping to the land ahead and again to kill the Devil Dantini, all without stopping. From the Monkey Bars, hop to the moving platform and ride it back to the Heart under the Monkey Bars. Go to the door and head through it right away, before the Devil Dantini reappears. On the ice, jump to the first Spinning Gear, then to the next ice ledge and get the crystals from the Smash Boxes. Jump to the next pair of Smash Boxes. From the second, quickly run and jump to kill the Devil Dantini beyond, and grab the Balloon. As soon as you land, hop again and kill the other Devil Dantini there. Ride the second Balloon to the door. Inside, take the first Raft to the second, and hop from there to the right island. Go left, up, and right, all the while moving to avoid the Devil Dantini's shots, and ride the next pair of Rafts to the far end. Enter the door after grabbing the crystals from the Smash Boxes. Inside, the Devil Dantini will shoot you once you land on the first tiny platform, so keep jumping until you reach him and kill him. From the top of the Monkey Bars, do a long jump to the next platform. The Devil Dantinis will always shoot you when you're two platforms back, so just keep jumping at that point. Don't wait too long on any corner, either, or else the Devil Dantini will reappear and shoot you in the back as you leave. In the final area, you ride an Arrow Platform down a tunnel of Lava. After passing a couple jumping Fireballs and one more Bat Dantini, get ready to jump, because there's a Devil Dantini just ahead. You have to anticipate his shots, because they come before you can see him. Once you jump to him and take him out, the next Arrow Platform takes you past a couple more Bat Dantinis, then to the Beany Gong to exit. Items * 57x White Crystals * 1x Heart Hazards Soundtrack Video Images Trivia * The level's title is a pun on the level Riot Brrrrr on Ice Island. It is also a pun on the underground feminist punk rock movement Riot grrrl. * The cave seems to come from a cave on a level in Forest Island, rather than an ice cave. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Levels on Crystal Island Category:Secret Levels Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos